


Gotta catch me!

by Sappitus_Nappitus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blob!Dream, Cussing, haha sapnap and george are slow, sucks to suck losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus
Summary: Dream turns into a blob. Sapnap and George have to catch him before sunrise.
Kudos: 98





	Gotta catch me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> Blob dream lets goooooooooo  
> In this, he's like,, a cat? I guess, he doesnt take fall damage, that son of a bit-  
> I will definitely make more of these, I love blob dream AU so much.

Its 3 am, no one is awake/online except for 3 best friends. Dream, Sapnap, and George. They can't sleep, so they came up with a plan. 

"So, you're telling me, that we have until sunrise to catch you? AND if we do, you have to make all 3 meals everyday for a week? And if we lose, we have to that instead." George asked, making sure he heard everything correctly "Yep!" Dream said with a smile. Sapnap stayed quiet. He knew what Dream was gonna do, he's been his friends for almost 8+ years. He knew Dream's plan before he even started this chase. 

"Sapnap?" George said quietly, snapping Sap out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yes?" George eyed him carefully, not knowing what he was thinking, but whatever it was, it was plastered all over his face. "Do you understand the game? And what happens if we lose?" Sapnap nodded "Yeah, yeah. I do" George nodded and went to stretch, this whole ordeal will probably include a lot of running. 

Sapnap walked over to dream, who was smiling evilly. "You're gonna "blob up" correct Dream?" That was, for some reason, how Sap called it. A stupid name but Dream understood. His smile unchanged, he nodded. "George doesn't know about it, I think this will be fun. Don't you think so Pandas?" Sapnap rolled his eyes at the name, a name he is and also isn't used to. "Whatever. I know you Dream, I'll make sure we catch you!" He said, a small smug smirk appearing on his face. 

George walked over to his friends, who had just stopped chatting. "Are you guys ready? You're just standing here." He said, grabbing an axe for breaking tree branches. Dream nodded, "Haha, yeah!" Sapnap nodded, thinking still. He didn't know how George would react to the dumb little shit of a blob Dream can turn into. He knew a little bit about the blob's skills and stuff. The blob was almost as fast as a cat, doesn't take fall damage, but also can't cause damage. It's squishy and about 3 or so feet. 

George smiled, focused of winning. "This is gonna be like the manhunts! Except we'll win, obviously" Dream rolled his eyes and walked to the beginning forest line. "Since I'm the one being hunted, don't you think I should get a 5 minute head start?" Sapnap looked at him and smiled " **3\. Now go Dreamie.**

Dream groaned and quickly ran into the woods. Once he couldn't see the torches, he shifted into his blob state. He could definitely see better, he could see in the dark clearer. Zooming across the grass, in between trees, he heard Sap and George start running. He knew which one would get tired first. George, for sure. George is fast with short distance, but Sapnap can run quickly in long distances. Out of the two, he was more sure Sap would catch him rather than George.

Using all 5 senses, they both tried to tract down the green man, now white and blobby. "George- I say we use the element of surprise" Sap had said, almost in a raspy whisper. George nodded, k"nowing not to answer because he would've been loud. Panting softly, making sure to control their breathing, Sap and George could see a small white blob run past trees.

_Dream, that son of a bitch is gonna get caught_ Sap thought. He looked at George and motioned him to follow. Whispering softly "George, this way. I saw him" "Okay.." George tried to whisper, he was already getting tired. 

Dream could hear the two men whisper, not enough to hear what they were fully saying, but enough to know that they were close. He decided to climb a mountain, unfortunately for him, when he jumped, his body made a weird squeaking sound that he couldn't control. _Shit shit shit, if I keep squeaking like this, they'll find me for sure_

And right he was, because as soon as he jumped even once, Sap knew where the hell he was. "George, mountain, Dream. C'mon" George sighed and nodded tiredly _Now we gotta climb?! I didn't think catching him would be this hard. It's much easier in the manhunts!_

Dream was getting tired, he lost a lot of stamina in this form. He swore he could hear Sapnap's giggle somewhere around him. He took in a deep breath and jumped down, letting it go as he fell down. He get back up and zoomed away from the laughter he swore he heard. 

Dream wasn't hearing things, Sapnap really did laugh, but only to figure out where his friend was. He heard a thud and immediately knew. "This way." He commanded George. Following behind, not saying anything was a tired and worn out George. Sapnap climbed up on a tree, seeing how close together the trees were, he gained some speed so he could jump from branch to branch. George stayed on the floor, too tired to climb, let alone jump across from tree branch to godamn tree branch.

Then, he saw him. Sapnap saw the little shit of his best friend, sliding across the ground, unaware of Sap above him. As soon as he jumped to a lower branch, Sap jumped off and landed on top of Dream. He squeaked in surprise and tried his best to wiggle out of the grasp but Sapnap held onto him tight. " **Gotcha Dreamie** " Dream huffed in annoyance. George finally made his way towards his friends, slowing down as he saw Dream, or so to say, Dream's blob. "Wha-what the hell?" Dream jumped out of Sap's hands and turned normal, thankfully with his clothes still on. "Hiya George" He said, sweaty, smiling and panting.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DREAM CAN TURN INTO A GODDAMN BLOB?" He screeched. Sapnap and Dream both nodded. Sap was the first to speak. "Haha, you found out! Wooooo!" Fake enthusiasm dripped from his words. George was dumbfounded. He walked over to dream and poked his mask, harshly. Just to see if it was the hard plastic like usual. "What..the..fuck? Do it again!" Dream nodded and turned back into the blob, it wasnt a pretty sight to see, but cool either way. George stared at Dream, then at Sap. He shook his head and started to walk back to their house. "This is too much, c'mon you two. Dream has to cook us dinner now"

Sap laughed as he walked, picking up dream by the..neck? He didn't really know where he was grabbing when Dream was tiny but he also didn't care. Dream didn't show any signs of discomfort. Once home, Dream shifted into his human body and quickly walked into the kitchen. He was hungry, so was Sap and George.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Dream blob go brrrrrr
> 
> edit: ahahh 420 hits  
> ty  
> ily


End file.
